


Façade

by cryptomnesia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Wonpil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomnesia/pseuds/cryptomnesia
Summary: Minho doesn't exactly hate Seungmin, they just don't get along. They're two very different people that were unfortunately forced to grow up together. As kids, they were constantly competing in some decade long pissing competition. They grew out of it, but even as adults, there's strange, unresolved tension between them. They still, admittedly, harbor the need to push each other's buttons simply because they can.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Façade

**Author's Note:**

> [REUPLOAD] Happy birthday, Minho! Sorry for posting something cursed for your birthday LOL

"Hey, hyung." 

When Chan said he invited Minho's step brother to go out with them, he just assumed Chan had meant Wonpil. Minho loves Wonpil. Wonpil is always fun to hang out with, but apparently Chan hates Minho and wants to see him suffer. 

"Hello, Seungmin," Minho says dryly, popping a fry into his mouth. He chews with his mouth wide open, simply because he knows it'll irk Seungmin. 

He doesn't exactly _hate_ Seungmin, they just don't get along. They're two very different people that were unfortunately forced to grow up together. As kids, they were constantly competing in some decade long pissing competition. They grew out of it, but even as adults, there's strange, unresolved tension between them. They still, admittedly, harbor the need to push each other's buttons simply because they can. Cue Minho eating like a slob. 

"Nice to see you, too." Seungmin sits across from Minho with a sigh. The top three buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing a patch of skin on his chest that Minho hasn't seen in years. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Don't feel like it." Minho looks away to gesture toward the plate of loaded cheese fries and glass of Coke in front of him. "Have everything I need right here, but I could ask you the same thing." Part of Minho wants to see him dance, see if he's still awkward around girls or if he's mustered enough courage over the years to grind like the rest of the crowd.

"That's different," Seungmin insists. "You're the one with the dancing skills. You know I can't dance." Memories of Seungmin trying and failing to dance with his date at their middle school dance resurface. Minho has to stifle a laugh. 

"Why'd you come then?" Seungmin suddenly becomes very interested in the set of wrapped silverware in front of him. _Is he wearing eyeliner?_

"I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get laid," Seungmin says after a moment, shrugging. Minho quirks a brow. 

"I never pegged you as the one night stand type," he says, peering over the top of his Coke. He takes a sip before continuing."Figured you were still some repressed virgin afraid of sex."

_Definitely eyeliner. Maybe some eyeshadow, too._

"Oh, trust me," Seungmin laughs. Minho wants to wipe that stupid fucking smirk off his face. "I get _plenty_. Seems like you're projecting." Minho doesn't even humor him with a response, opting to roll his eyes instead. 

"I'm gonna go piss." Minho does not, in fact, have to piss, but he would much rather camp out in the bathroom than suffer through a conversation with Seungmin. 

He chomps on another fry before hopping off his chair. Minho shuffles past the dance floor, where Chan and Felix are toeing the line of public indecency, and pushes through the bathroom door with his shoulder. 

Minho locks himself in the second to last stall and leans against the door. He presses his palms to his eyes and groans before moving to fish his phone out of his pocket. Chan is going to be getting an _earful_ about not warning Minho that Seungmin was coming. In the process, something catches his eye that makes him freeze. 

In the middle of the stall's wall, there's a hole carved out about the girth of a soda can. Minho blinks, trying to come up with some rationale that isn't _it's a glory hole._ Deniability is lost as soon as he reads what's written in red sharpie.

_three knocks = suck my cock_

_one knock = yes_

_two knocks = no_

This is ridiculous. There is no way some patron could have drilled and subsequently carved out a hole this size without any staff members noticing. No, this was deliberate. This place has always been pretty shady, but _that_ was another level entirely. What's more is Minho letting it occupy his mind for more than the few seconds it took to read it. 

_Seems like you're projecting._

Fuck Seungmin. Minho may not have slept with anyone in a while, but that was by _choice_. He isn't some creep desperate enough for sex to stick his dick through some hole in the wall. Minho wouldn't even consider doing something that immeasurably stupid. Yet he stares for what has to be a solid two minutes. 

And then some asshole just has to stumble into the neighboring stall and freeze a foot away from the other side of hole. Minho's halfway tipsy brain decides to supply him with the brilliant thought of, " _But wouldn't it be kinda hot?"_

No, it wouldn't. There's nothing sexy about gross nightclub bathrooms. Minho's dick almost retracts into his body at the thought of his dick touching the rim, teeming with bacteria. Well, he _does_ have a few condoms tucked away in his wallet he could– _Nope. Absolutely not._ He needs to get the fuck out of here before–

A tentative _knock knock_ against the stall makes Minho freeze. His body feels hot all over as panic settles in. _This can't be happening_. Another knock from the stranger. Why the fuck isn't Minho leaving? 

Minho knocks three times in response and holds his breath. He doesn't even have time to unpack his poor life decisions before the stranger knocks once. 

_three knocks = suck my cock_

_one knock = yes_

_two knocks = no_

Taking a deep breath and staring at the mildew stained ceiling, Minho retrieves a condom from his wallet. He unzips his jeans, shoves them down just far enough to free his cock, and rolls the condom down his length. Unable to face the reality of the situation, he closes his eyes as he slips his mostly soft cock past the rim of the hole. 

The stranger is quick to fall to their knees and take Minho into their calloused hand. God, the floor is absolutely filthy. Minho may be more concerned if the strangers's lips weren't wrapping around the head of his cock and suckling. 

_Fuck._ It's better than Minho had anticipated. Club bathroom glory holes didn't exactly leave much to be expected, but _shit._ Their mouth is so soft and warm and his tongue glides against him just right and–and– 

Minho huffs, retreating to tear the condom off. The stranger immediately whines at the loss, only to moan when Minho shoves his now bare cock back through the opening. They lean forward once more to take him back into their throat with a groan. Like they need to be filled. Minho supposes only someone truly desperate would get on their knees for a complete stranger in their situation. He tries not to think about what that says about him and lets himself enjoy it. The logical part of his brain shut off as soon as he walked in anyway. 

Without the added barrier of latex, the stranger's mouth is even warmer and Minho is so hard it almost hurts. Tentatively, he pushes himself a few extra centimeters past their lips. The pleased hum that follows has Minho building a steady rhythm. With each added centimeter of cock down their throat, the stranger gets more vocal. If Minho really thinks about it, they sound a lot like Seungmin. His cock twitches.

Something almost animalistic overtakes Minho. His blood runs hot, hot, _hot_ and his head swims. Suddenly, the plush mouth around his cock is attached to Seungmin. Suddenly it's _Seungmin_ that sucks cock like he's made for it. It's _Seungmin_ unzipping his pants and fisting his cock while he gives head. Anonymity had its own appeal, but it felt almost transactional at the end of the day. The illusion of knowing, though, makes Minho burn from the inside out because it's _Seungmin_. It's prim and proper _Seungmin_ getting his pretty little mouth fucked by what he thinks is a stranger. 

It's Seungmin, Seungmin, _Seungmin._

Minho shoves his entire cock down their throat. The newfound intensity of Minho's thrusts has the stranger– _Seungmin_ , his brain supplies–gagging. Viscous spit pools in his mouth, making an obscene _slurp_ when he sucks. The sounds are wet and filthy, telling if anyone were to walk in. Minho almost wants it, for someone to hear how well Seungmin takes his cock, but he also revels in being the only one to know how pathetic he really is. 

Seungmin takes whatever he's given in stride. Hollows his cheeks, flicks his tongue, occasionally grazes his teeth ever so slightly along the skin in a way only someone with a lot of experience can manage. _How many times has Seungmin done this?_ Something like jealousy burns in Minho's chest. 

Minho wants to ignore it, but the most primal part of him takes over. Nostrils flared and jaw clenched, he fucks Seungmin's mouth like he means it. Like Seungmin is his and his alone. Seungmin keens high in his throat and the jacking sounds get louder, faster, almost frantic. He must already be close just from this. Minho isn't very far behind. 

It's the most debauched attempt at _"Please,"_ around his cock in a voice that is undeniably actually Seungmin's that sends Minho over the edge. He comes down Seungmin's throat with a hiss, gripping the top of the stall to keep steady. Seungmin moans as he swallows, going as far as to lap at the head to savor any residual cum. Then, the sound of him licking and sucking the cum off his fingers. Minho can't imagine how fucked out Seungmin must look.

And he doesn't have to, apparently, because somewhere amidst Minho coming down from his high, Seungmin had made his way to Minho's stall door. He knocks, much more timid than he had been when asking to give head, and it's almost amusing. Minho probably would have laughed if the situation were different. Seungmin really sucked him off. His _step brother_ sucked him off. It was no longer just part of some fucked up fantasy. 

And Minho didn't even feel bad about it. He made his bed and now he had to lay in it. He opens the door. 

Seungmin stares at him, eyes wide and jaw slack. Minho commits his puffy lips and glazed over eyes to memory, locks it away for later use. Seungmin doesn't exactly seem disgusted.

Minho _thinks_ he's the one that initiates the kiss, but he can't be entirely sure. They meet in an overeager clash of lips and teeth and tongue that fills Minho with an indescribable, yet overwhelming feeling. His senses and mind are crowded with all things _Seungmin_. Minho has gotten his taste and now he never wants to stop. 

He coaxes Seungmin's mouth open to deepen the kiss, but he's beaten to it. Seungmin takes Minho's tongue into his mouth and sucks. He bobs his head slightly, perfectly mirroring the way he blew Minho. Minho whimpers, knees buckling slightly as he pushes at Seungmin's shoulders. 

"What the fuck are we doing?" Minho asks once they're apart. He can't tear his eyes away from Seungmin's wet lips. A sick part of Minho loves that they're slick with _his_ spit. 

"I don't know. I know this is probably fucked up, but I've wanted this since I was fifteen." Seungmin's gaze flits down to Minho's mouth. "And I don't want to stop now." 

"Oh, thank God," Minho breathes out, because he’s already hooked, before pulling Seungmin back into another kiss.

They have plenty to discuss in terms of what this means and where they'll go from here, but the heavy talk can wait. Right now, Minho is more concerned with his step brother kissing the life out of him. 

The strange feeling returns and Minho finally places what it is: _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! You can find me on here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cryptomnesias) (I follow back if you're 18 or older) or send me a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryptomnesia). Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
